hunt for the allicorn
by odstpilot
Summary: As Torress absconds with the Alicorn, Trigger teams up with Sol squadron to destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Trigger kept his head on the Su-47 that was in the middle of the 'squadron', and pulled the Trigger, sending hot 30mm lead downrange. Elke looked behind her in shock, seeing the Su-37 firing its guns at her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, as a missile destroyed the right engine, and bullets tore new holes into her aircraft.

"Scream, pull out." her brother said.

"Goddamnit! Three strikes i will have you! You will die!" she shouted.

"What the hell?" Huxian asked, bewildered at the chatter.

"That bitch is using Osean frequencies." Count said.

"We'll deal with it later. Mop up the remaining enemies and secure air supremacy." Long-caster said.

Yet the damaged Su-47 wouldn't give up. Trigger pulled aside his damaged enemy, wondering what she was going to do. Most likely make some threatening hand gestures.

"Three strikes, fancy a look?" Elke smirked, as she unzipped her flight suit and loosened her bra. Facing three strikes, she flashed him fully open. Trigger had a deer in the headlights look for a brief moment, before he yawed to the left and fired a burst of gunfire over her head.

"Crazy women." He muttered.

"What was that?" Count asked.

"She flashed me her boobs. That's all." Trigger calmly said, as if it were something he dealt with on a daily basis.

"Never thought i'd hear that in a million years." Huxian said.

Trigger took point and shot down two more Typhoons. Looking down, he saw the enormous submarine. There was no way Erusea could have made the sub by itself. The only two countries that could make it was Osea, or Yuktobania. And Trigger figured it would have to be Yuktobania. They had already built the Scinfaxi subs during the cold war.

"Wait. Is that sub moving?" Count asked.

"As of this moment, this vessel is no longer property of the Erusean navy." Captain Torress said, advancing on the Osean fleet. A barrage of anti ship missiles and rail gun slugs tore into the enemy ships, destroying it.

"Four aircraft, launching." Longcaster said.

"Just four?" Huxian asked.

Trigger chased after the enemy aircraft, noting they were Rafale M carrier jets. He wondered how many the sub carried.

"Trigger, get them!" Longcaster exclaimed. Trigger had the accelerator shoved forward, afterburners locked. He sighted on the lead plane, and fired another missile. One of the escorts flew right in the path of the missile, destroyed on impact.

"These guys are fanatics. Flying into my missiles to protect their leader." Trigger said, killing the remaining escorts with precise shooting. He hosed the remaining plane with everything he has left. "SALVATION!" the pilot shouts, detonating the wmd he was carrying. Trigger pulled to the side, being tossed from one end to another.

"He ruined it. The damn bastard ruined it." Torres growled.

"Ruined what?" the command duty officer asked.

"Don't you see? He walked all over it with his dirty boots! Over the crisp white sheets of my bed i had just made!" Torres ranted and raved.

Trigger just shook his head. The longer the war lasted, the more insane people were getting. First, he was in a penal squadron, next some woman flashed him in the middle of a dogfight. And now this sub captain was ranting about bedsheets.

"I need a drink." Trigger said.

…

Princess Cosette watched as Mihaly landed back at the base, his squadron with him.

"Thank heavens he's back." Ionela said.

"Yeah." Cosette said, biting her lower lip. She had bad news waiting for the General.

Once again, Mihaly stumbled out of the cockpit in rough shape. Cosette helped his granddaughters as they set him down in a nearby chair, giving him a breathing mask.

"So, how was your flight?" Cosette asked.

"I bagged 3 more kills." Mihaly said.

"Well, i have some bad news General." Cosette said.

"Let me hear it." Mihaly said.

"Captain Torres stole the Alicorn, right under our noses." Cosette replied. Cosette and Mihaly entered an office, where the news was going on about the missing sub. Both of them watched as the news showed footage of a three striked aircraft taking out many Erusean pilots.

"That's him." Cosette whispered.

"Quiet." Mihaly hissed. The news continued, stating that the submarine appeared to have gone rogue, with the captain disobeying orders to scuttle the sub and keep it from Osean hands. Mihaly muted the TV, and sighed in annoyance.

"What?" Cosette asked.

"There are only two reasons a boat would go rogue. One is to defect. Another is to start a war. And i doubt this captain is defecting." Mihaly said.

"Well, what should we do?" Cosette asked.

Mihaly scoffed in response.

"You're shitting me, aren't you. We mobilize air and sea units and sink this bastard." Mihaly said.

"He's no longer part of the Erusean armed forces. It's not our concern anymore." Cosette said.

"Damn it, Rosa! It is our concern! Now more than ever!" Mihaly shouted, slamming the desk and startling Rosa.

"That sub most likely has nuclear weapons on board. If the captain decides to attack any other nation, we could find ourselves in a nuclear war. Do you want that Princess?" Mihaly asked.

"Well what are you suggesting? Give the Oseans intel about the sub?" Rosa asked.

"More than that. We should send planes and ships to help. Sink it because it's gone rogue against our orders." Mihaly reasoned.

"This is insane. Have you forgotten we're at war with Osea?" Rosa asked.

"We are. But a nuclear war is something that should frighten us. Have you forgotten what Belka did?" Mihaly asked, shutting Rosa up. An aid came to Rosa, handing her a cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Princess, this is General Lebarth. Have you heard about the Alicorn?" he asked.

"I'm with General Shilage. We're watching it right now." Cosette said.

"Good. General, what's your input?" Lebarth asked.

"We need to sink it. Send ships and planes to help destroy it. The Oseans will retaliate if that sub uses nuclear weapons." Shilage said.

"The joint chiefs agree, but we can't spare anything. All our ships and planes are being pulled back to Farbanti. The only thing we can do is to hand over information to the Oseans. Hopefully they can destroy it." Lebarth said.

"I'll need all the information we have. There is one unit we can spare." Mihaly said.

"What unit?" Lebarth asked.

"My squadron. I'll help destroy this sub." Mihaly said.

"Are you serious, General?" Lebarth asked.

"I am. My squadron have families living in Erusea. I doubt they'll wait and do nothing while the nuclear sword of justice hangs over our head." Mihaly said.

Mihaly spent the next two days gathering all the information he could about the submarine. What he found frightened him. The sub was heavily armed with anti air weapons, two rail guns, and a massive rail gun that could fire nuclear shells.

"Three strikes is the only one i know who can take it down. I hope." Mihaly said.

…

"Pilot with the three strikes, i have information your leaders will do well to heed." Mihaly said, flying towards Trigger's Su-30.

"What kind of information?" Trigger asked.

"The missing submarine. I read the reports, how a lone Osean squadron took down dozens of Erusean aircraft over the harbor, though the majority were obsolete aircraft or modern frames flown by nuggets. But still, i know you were involved." Mihaly said.

"Why would you help us?" Trigger asked.

"Do you really want to experience a nuclear war?" Mihaly asked.

"What do you know?" Trigger asked, his full attention given to Mihaly.

"Plenty. Have you and your CO meet me at these coordinates." Mihaly said, sending Trigger a set of numbers over the radio.

"You want to do what?" Wiseman asked.

"I don't like it either. But what other choice do we have? Wait for the egg-heads to dig up the info, or take what Mr X has on hand? Besides, he wouldn't risk flying into hostile airspace if it wasn't worth it." Trigger said.

…

The entire LRSSG flew air cover as Wiseman, Trigger, and Mihaly meet in an empty desert. Mihaly came out, brandishing a sawed off shotgun, while Wiseman and Trigger pulled out MP7 machine-guns.

"So, you're the famous Mr X." Wiseman said.

"I am. On the count of three, we lower our guns. One…" Mihaly started.

"Two…" Trigger said.

"Three." Wiseman said, as the pilots dropped their weapons.

"Good. I have the files on my flashdrive, and i'll hand them over on one condition." Mihaly said.

"What condition is that?" Wiseman asked.

"Me and my squadron will help to destroy the Allicorn. The Princess and the military won't do anything about it, so i've taken matters into my own hands." Mihaly said.

"Why should we trust you?" Trigger asked.

"Do you want to stand here arguing with me, or stop a fucking nuclear?" Mihaly coldly asked, shutting both Osean pilots down.

"What kind of intel do you have?" Wiseman asked.

"Everything about the sub. I tried to get information about the captain, but it's all been classified or redacted. If you Oseans are serious about destroying this sub, count me and my pilots in." Mihaly said.

Wiseman and Trigger grimly looked at each other, and then at Mihaly.

"Looks like we have no choice. Fine, you can help us. But the sub is missing." Trigger said.

"It'll have to resupply and rearm before its mission. The biggest Erusean naval base still in Erusean hands, is Anchorhead bay. Destroy the facilities, and that sub won't be getting supplies anytime soon." Mihaly said.

"Are you serious? You're just going to let us kill thousands of your fellow countryman?" Wiseman asked.

"If sacrificing several thousand Eruseans will prevent a nuclear war, which will mean the end of everyone on the planet, than so be it. I don't like it, but if this is what it'll take to prevent a nuclear war, than so be it." Mihaly said.

"One final thing, Mr. X. There's a squadron hunting for me. Two plane formation, Su-47. They communicate on Osean freqs, and we believe they're a mercenary team, possibly PMC. Sound familiar?" Trigger asked, wondering if they were Erusean pilots.

"A little. Grunder Industries has a sub-faction that uses PMCs to guard their shipping lanes. That's all i know. Anything else you know about them?" Mihaly asked.

"The callsigns of the pilots. One is Scream, a woman, the other is Rage, a man." Trigger said.

"If these pilots were killed, would taking down the Allicorn be easier?" Mihaly asked.

"I can do without these annoying flies." Trigger said.

"I'll see what I can do." Mihaly said. Mihaly turned away to head towards his fighter, when something came to his mind.

"Three strikes, one more thing. The Erusean princess, she says hello." Mihaly said.

"Wait. What?" Trigger asked.

"Yep. She's obsessed with you. Remember when we fought over San Salvacion? What i said?" Mihaly asked.

"Yes. You said that your pilots and soldiers fear and hate me, and the princess is intrigued with me." Trigger said.

"She all but begged me to take her on that flight, just to catch a glimpse of you. Crazy woman." Mihaly said.

"That sucks. Hope you don't bring her on this next op." Trigger said.

"I sure as hell won't. That'll just be a big red target on my back. Something i can do without." Mihaly said.

"Well, thanks for the intel, Mr X. We better head back to our bases." Wiseman said.

…

"So, that was interesting." Wiseman said.

"I know. But this intel could mean the difference between success and failure. I can't believe survival has come to this." Trigger said.

At his base, Cosette pulled him aside.

"You gave the intel to the Oseans? What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"What you don't have the balls to do. Is that your solution? Put your head in the sand?" Mihaly asked.

"Okay. I understand your reasons, General. But is it necessary to help them? Let them deal with it." Cosette said.

"If you knew how armed this sub is, you'd do the same thing." Mihaly said.

"Do you know where this sub will be?" Cosette asked.

"Yes. Anchorhead bay." Mihaly said.

"You're going to attack anchorhead bay? Our fleet is gathering there! Are you defecting to Osea?!" Cosette asked.

She then found herself onto the ground, with Mihaly on top of her one hand around her neck. She didn't see it coming.

"I'm trying to stop a nuclear war, you stupid bitch. If destroying Anchorhead bay will stop this sub, than so be it. Have you turned into queen Cersei? The stupid bitch from game of thrones?" Mihaly asked.

"What?!" Rosa asked, anger in her voice.

"You heard me. Her enemies came to her, warning her of the white walkers. And she did nothing to help. Just like you. I'm warning you of a deadly threat, and you're doing nothing. I know what the Erusean brass said." Mihaly said, standing up from Cosette.

"If i recall correctly, wasn't Cersei killed by that dragon woman?" Rosa asked.

"She was. And if nuclear war breaks out, i'll kill you with my bare hands." Mihaly growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Is this information correct?" Huxian asked.

"It's most likely true." Longcaster said.

"How are we supposed to destroy this? Do you see how many weapons this thing has?" Count asked.

"Where did this information come from?" Lanza asked.

"Mr X gave it to me. Flew all the way here by himself. Why he didn't bring his squadron…" Trigger mused.

"Why would an enemy general give classified information to us?" Lanza asked.

"This sub can carry nuclear weapons. If the captain uses them on Osean soil, all hell will break loose. He's terrified of a nuclear war." Longcaster said.

"So we prevent the sub from gathering new supplies." Huxian said.

"Mr X said that next stop would most likely be Anchorhead bay. And even if that's incorrect, it's a large naval base filled with dozens of ships and supplies. Either way, if we destroy that port, it'll make the fight at Farbanti much easier." Wiseman said.

Not wanting to tell anyone about the intel, Trigger was given the flash drive that had all the intel about the submarine. If anyone else found it…

"Remember. No-one else knows about it. For all we know, Mr X could be lying. Or not." Wiseman said.

Night came, and Trigger was in his quarters going over the flashdrive. It made sense, Mr X giving him the information to destroy the Erusean sub. But what if it was wrong? What if the 'King of the Skies' was also being mislead?

"It's just like that one star trek episode." He said, when the door opened.

"Trigger?" Huxian asked.

"Come in, Huxian." he said.

"So, how are you holding up?" she asked.

"Just fine. This whole shit storm. General Shilage giving us this intel. It reminds me of something. Remember watching star trek: the next generation?" Trigger asked.

"Yeah. I remember." Huxian said.

"In one of the episodes, a Romulan Admiral defects to the Federation, because he's been given information concerning Romulan bases along the neutral zone. But when they arrive to destroy the base, a Romulan fleet shows up. It was a lie, perpetrated by the Romulan brass to weed out any traitors in their ranks."

"You're afraid that Mr X could be lying. For all we know, this could be a trap for him to kill you." Huxian said.

"It could be. But why would he risk his life crossing deep into enemy territory, just to hand over false documents?" Trigger asked.

"Maybe the documents are false, and no-one is the wiser." Trigger countered.

"Damn, Trigger. You seem to have everything planned out. What about those bats?" Huxian asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to. They're fucking nuts." Trigger said, laughing about the experience.

"What are you laughing about?" Huxian asked.

"Just that fight with them over the sub. Let me tell you, Mr X is a much better fighter than they are. There are times he almost killed me. With those two, forget it. I'll mop the floor with them." Trigger said.

"Think the psycho broad will flash you again?" Huxian laughed.

"I'm not going to live that down, am I?" Trigger asked.

"Never." Huxian said, kissing him. Trigger lay back, pulling Huxian on top of him.

Next morning, everyone gathered for the briefing, where General Clemens and David North were briefing the pilots about their mission. Trigger's thoughts were on something else. If those bats appeared during the fighting, he'd be hard pressed to fight them. And if Mihaly and his crew showed up, would they help destroy the Allicorn, or not?

"Now get your fat asses moving." Wiseman said, snapping Trigger out of his thoughts.

Trigger headed to his SU-30SM, seeing the mechanics arm it with anti-ship weaponry. Climbing into the cockpit, he turned on the engines and rolled down the tarmac.

"All pilots, follow me." He said, taking the lead position.

"Remember, once you get close, descend below 1000 feet to avoid detection." Longcaster said.

…

Mihaly quietly opened the bedroom door, seeing his granddaughters sleeping. Removing his shoes, he walked towards the two beds, and gently kissed them good-by. For all he knew, he'd never return from this op.

He walked towards his aircraft, fully armed for anti-air combat. He started up the engines, only to notice Princess Cossette walking to him.

"Not in the mood for this shit." He growled. Opening the canopy, he leaped out of the cockpit and approached Cossette.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What i'm gonna say is crazy, but i'll say it. I want to go with you." Cossette said.

"What for?" Mihaly asked.

"I want to go with you." Cossette said, seeing Mihaly face-palm himself. It was rare to see the stoic man show emotions, and it usually meant it was serious.

"It's about three strikes, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. Am i that obvious?" She asked.

"Yes. You are. This is a solo mission. I'm not taking my squadron, and it's most likely a one-way trip. Are you that desperate?" Mihaly asked.

"Yes." She said, not even blinking.

"At least you're honest. Suit up, princess. Me, three strikes, and whoever we're fighting will make sure you'll regret it." Shilage smirked, flashing her a wolfish grin.

…

"It's not a hallucination. It's a nightmare!"

Trigger looked down from his cockpit, seeing the bay engulfed in flames. The Erusean ships were destroyed, with the survivors trying to flee.

"Mission accomplished. All pilots, return to base." Wiseman said.

Everyone pointed their nose south, only for Count to notice something. He shouted out to Lanza, who attempted to dodge an incoming missile.

"Shit! Came out of nowhere." Lanza said, as the missile connected, damaging the left side of his Eagle.

"All aircraft, three unknowns… check that. Two unknowns and a lone Erusean fighter heading our way. Engage." Longcaster said.

"Just one Erusean fighter?" Huxian asked.

"Forget it. It's those damn bats." Count said.

"Engage to let Strider 3 escape. We're calling off the withdrawal." Wiseman ordered.

"Watch out for their missiles. Didn't pick them up until it was too late." Lanza said.

"Their missiles must have stealth capabilities." Longcaster said.

"No shit." Mihaly said.

"Crap. Mr X is here?" Huxian asked.

"Calling out to unidentified aircraft. Cease combat immediately and withdraw!" Clemens ordered, surprising everyone who was still flying.

"What's he doing?" Mihaly muttered, as he locked onto Rage and chased him, guns blazing.

"Scream, we have a problem." Rage said, as she attempted to shake off Mihaly.

"What kind of problem?" Scream asked, as she dueled against Trigger and Count.

"The King of the skies is here. This is not our day." Rage said.

"Another strong man to subdue. I'm feeling warmer already." Scream said.

"Can you not go crazy during a job?" Rage asked.

Rosa twisted and turned her head, looking for a three-striked aircraft. Hearing a missile warning, Mihaly turned into the missile, watching it fly past him.

"Jesus Christ, General!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Told you." Mihaly said, as he got onto Scream's tail. Trigger flew in formation next to him, as both pilots fired their guns at the hitwoman. Rosa's eyes were glued to three strikes, mesmerized as he engaged in a furious duel against his enemy.

"Come on, three strikes. You got a hot chick in front of you." Scream egged on.

"What's this girl's problem?" Rosa asked.

"Well, she did flash him during their last engagement. So yeah, she's just as crazy as you are." Mihaly said.

"I wouldn't do that." Rosa defended.

Mihaly opened his mouth, but decided not to. He didn't want to blabber it all over the comms.

"Trigger, the bats seem to have a crush on you. Just let me work my charm." Count said, diving into the fray, firing missiles at the enemy planes.

The duel was close and chaotic, as both sides attempted to get the jump on each other turning their planes as tight as they could. Rosa clutched her stomach, trying to avoid vomiting. She was glad she didn't eat anything before she left with Mihaly.

"We got them, Trigger. It's three on two." Count said, chasing Rage, only for Rage to break off and circle around.

"Sorry, wuss. You don't count. It's two on two." Scream said.

"Who are you calling a wuss?" Count exclaimed, while Scream decided to taunt and tease the pilot with three strikes.

"This is great. I get to chat with the man i'm about to kill." Scream said, as she fired missiles at Trigger's aircraft.

"I never been chased so hard by a man before. Three strikes, how hard do you want this fight?" Scream asked.

"She's insane." Rosa said, wondering why she would be blabbering innuendos in the middle of a life and death fight.

"Scream has Trigger, tied to her bed. F-u-c-k-i-n-g!" she said.

"Sorry crazy. But someone already popped his cherry." Huxian said.

"Well, of course." Scream said.

"No, i mean i popped his cherry last night." Huxian smugly said.

"You what?" Count asked.

"Oh yes. He's very good, knows all the buttons to press. After this mission, I'll fuck his brains out." Huxian said, egging the enemy ace.

"Sounds like you have some competition. The Erusean princess wants to bone three strikes as well." Mihaly smirked, adding his two cents to the conversation.

"Princess Cossette? Well, maybe Trigger would like a three-some." Huxian said.

"I'm down for that." Trigger said.

"Can we please get back to killing each other?!" Rage exclaimed, at his wits end.

"I'm sorry. This is far too entertaining." Trigger replied.

Mihaly noticed a drone flying in formation next to him, not shooting at him. For a moment, his attention was on the uav wondering if it malfunctioned.

"General! Get the hell out of there!" Trigger shouted, breaking away from the drone and accelerated hard.

Mihaly followed Trigger's advice, as a large explosion erupted, almost destroying his plane. Rosa only screamed in terror, as death seemed all to close. Mihaly's eyes were a cold steel with no trace of fear in them. She wondered how he and three strikes could handle this hell.

"Trigger! What the hell was that?!" Rosa asked.

"Guidance drones for the allicorn. They must be firing from a long distance." Trigger said.

"We'll deal with it later." Mihaly said.

"Trigger, real talk. I'll act as the bait, while you take them down." Count said.

"We're running low on ammo. No promises." Trigger said, as he and Mihaly chased the two bats.

"You know, you should tell me when it hurts." Scream said.

"You'll be the one who'll be screaming for help." Count retorted, struggling to dodge her missiles.

But the constant drones dragged both pilots away from the fight. Count put everything he had into it, yet it seemed the bats were one step ahead. His missile warning went active, and a missile detonated, showering his plane with shrapnel.

"Damn it!" Count exclaimed.

"Count, you okay?" Huxian asked.

"Oh, nice to see you. I'm flying just fine, so stop sounding worried." Count said.

"Listen, you asshole. Soldiers who talk big and push themselves too hard tend to die before their time. The strider 1 before Trigger was no different than you. Arrogant, the same cocky ass laughter. Hell, i'm surprised you haven't fled like a little bitch." Huxian said.

"What are you talking about? And me and him are nothing alike." Count said.

"You ran from Mr X over Yinshi valley, and also from San Salvacion. And here he is, flying as Trigger's wingman." Huxian said.

"Well, if you think Trigger's going to turn out like him, you're wrong." Count said.

"Then prove it." Huxian said.

"Prove what?" Count asked.

"Your whole goddamn argument!" Huxian exclaimed.

Mihaly latched onto Rage, and stuck onto him like glue. Rage looked behind him, with fear in his eyes. No matter what moves he pulled, Mihaly was 2 steps ahead, always counteracting his moves with another one. The alarm of a missile threat was like water torture; always there, never ceasing.

"There are pilots better than you in every generation. And i felled every last one of them." Mihaly said, firing a missile the second he got a lock, followed by a constant stream of cannon fire. Rage's aircraft was turned into fireball, falling to the earth.

"Rage!" Scream shouted, seeing her brother die.

"You idiot! Take down three strikes…" Rage ordered just as he was killed.

"I told you not to call me an idiot!" Scream exclaimed, as the duel continued.

"Don't let the enemy's emotions confuse you. Press on the attack." Longcaster said.

"I can't do this alone!" Scream exclaimed, as sheer terror filled her guts. She was now facing two cold blooded aces, three strikes and the king of the skies. There was no way she could take on one, let alone both.

"Lock on, firing." Trigger exclaimed, firing his last missile. Scream dropped flares to avoid the warhead, but he wasn't the only predator in the skies.

"He was real smart, you know that?!" Scream continued, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Now Mihaly was taking Trigger's place, firing missile after missile. She increased the ECM field, but it was only a matter of time.

"I don't want to live, three strikes! Kill me!" she all but shouted, pleading with Trigger to put her out of her misery.

"Well, don't mind if I do." Trigger said, getting in close while firing his guns. Scream burst out laughing, confusing Count.

"She's gone from crazy to bonkers. She makes Azula look sane." Count said.

"If she's Azula, then Mr X is either Tenzin or Zaheer." Huxian said.

"That mean's Trigger is the avatar." Count said.

"Those were good shows." Rosa said, clutching her stomach as Mihaly performs another acrobatics stunt to get behind Scream.

"I'll kill you three strikes." Scream laughed, alternating between sobbing and laughter. But her boasting was for naught, as Trigger and Mihaly blew her plane out of the skies.

"Take that, you psycho." Count said.

"Unknown aircraft, eject." Longcaster said.

"No." Scream said.

"Eject now." Longcaster continued.

"My brother is in heaven, and i'll be alone in hell. I'll be down their waiting for you, three strikes. Three strikes I…" Scream said, as her plane crashed onto the ground blowing up in pieces.

"All bandits are down." Mihaly said.

"Yes. The problem has been eliminated." General Clemens said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The pilots said nothing as they headed back to base, Mihaly in tow. For the moment, he was their ally.

"Is anyone wondering why we're doing nothing about Mr X tailing us?" Count asked.

"We need all the help we need in destroying the Alicorn." Longcaster said.

Landing at the base, the ground crew was surprised to see an Erusean flanker parked right next to Trigger's aircraft. Rosa climbed down from the plane and removed her helmet before puking on the ground.

"What you guys go thru…" she said, her voice weak.

"General, is she alright?" Trigger asked, approaching Rosa. She looked up, seeing the famed pilot with the three strikes. Acting on impulse, she ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Trigger slowly returned the favor, his mind still racing from the dogfight.

"It's nice to meet you too." was all Trigger could say.

"Hey, the piece of shit brass wants to meet with us." Huxian said, approaching the trio. Trigger pried Rosa's arms away from him and headed to the briefing room.

When everyone entered the briefing room, Huxian charged General Clemens, only for Rosa and Trigger to hold her back.

"Huxian, no!" Trigger exclaimed.

"You piece of shit! You ordered the hit, didn't you?!" she yelled, struggling against Rosa and Trigger. In the ensuing melee, one of her legs kicked Lanza's soda can out of his grasp.

"Shit. My cola." He sadly said.

Trigger pushed Huxian into her chair, seeing the look of anger on her face.

"The fleet at Anchorhead bay was eliminated and we've prevented the submarine from joining forces. The unidentified aircraft were shot down too. The mission was a complete success." Clemens said.

"Complete success, my ass." Huxian bitterly said with as much hatred as she could muster.

"General, it seems to me like the bats knew you pretty damn well." Count pointed out.

"You seem to be confused. Report in for a medical check." Clemens smugly said.

"Yeah. And you're suffering from 3.6 roentgen of shit to the brain. We all heard the transmissions between you and the bats. I can get the audio files from my plane's computer." Trigger said.

"That's enough. Get the MP." Clemens said, attempting to stop a mutiny from the angry pilots.

"He's right. Get the MP." a new voice said, shaking the bravado from Clemens.

"Vice Chairman Edwards of the Joint Chiefs of Staff?!" Clemens asked in shock.

"The Alicorn slipped into Anchorhead bay after the mission was completed, using the confusion for cover. It resupplied quickly and escaped unharmed." Edwards said.

"Damn it. Bastards played us alright." Mihaly muttered to himself.

Mihaly, Rosa, and the Osean pilots listened as David explained how 30 members of the crew were still active, spreading false information to the Oseans, and as far as Mihaly was concerned, to the Eruseans as well. It seems captain Torress had everything planned out.

"You are a fool, Brigadier General Clemens. Not only that, but the radio communications during the mission suggest you are a traitor. Now, get the MP." Edwards said.

"No need for that." Mihaly said, walking forwards towards the frightened general, seeing the Erusean ace in front of him.

"This is impossible!" Clemens said, as Mihaly kneed him in the nuts as hard as he could.

"You're a disgrace to the uniform." Mihaly said, kicking the general while he was sore. The MP's cuffed Clemens and dragged him to one of the cells on the base.

The briefing continued, with David running the show.

"We've acquired intel from the mission, and it matches up with the information General Mihaly A. Shilage gave us. Take a look." David said, pulling the information up on the screen.

"It's a mobile Stonehenge. Lovely." Mihaly said.

"General?" David asked.

"During the first continental war, my country used Stonehenge to rule over the skies. But Stonehenge was only stationary and was taken out in the war. This sub, can put the power of Stonehenge anywhere in the world, and its target won't realize it. Not until it's too late." Mihaly said.

"Correct. And the Alicorn was in the harbor for only ten minutes. They couldn't have loaded SLBMs. They loaded something smaller." David said.

"Smaller?" Huxian asked.

"What is smaller and yet a powerful weapon?" David asked.

"Cut the bullshit and tell us. We're trying to stop a nuclear war." Mihaly said.

"Wait. How do you know?" David asked.

"I was guessing. You just confirmed it. If not ballistic missiles, than maybe tactical nukes. Specifically tactical nuclear shells. Stupid if you ask me." Mihaly said.

"Stupid?" Count asked.

"Decades ago Osea, Yuktobania, Belka, and Erusea experimented on outfitting battleship shells with plutonium. Later the shells were outfitted with small nuclear bombs. But the project failed, because you'd have to get very close to your enemy." Mihaly said.

"It appears Erusea has made a more powerful version." David said.

"They'll likely attack our bases on the east coast." Wiseman said.

"Their target's Oured, the Osean capital." David somberly said.

"No." Cossette whispered.

"They want a nuclear war?" Skald asked.

"They're insane!" Rosa exclaimed.

"I warned you, Princess. David, you know what the Erusean brass has said about this?" Mihaly asked.

"HQ tells me that Erusea's justification is that the Alicorn mutinied. As such, the Erusean military cannot be held responsible for the submarine's actions."

"Princess, if that's the attitude of your underlings, than they better be wearing spf 5 million, because it's going to be real fucking hot." Trigger said.

"At least the princess and the General have more balls than the entire Erusean government." Huxian said, missing Rosa wince in response.

"Lady, have you ordered your soldiers to try and destroy the Alicorn?" Count asked.

"If she has, they clearly disobeyed her. And if she didn't…" Jaeger said.

"Than she's stupider than we thought. If the Erusean government is so fractured and leaderless, than we shouldn't have any problems ending the war." Count smirked.

"If our government is so weak, and it probably is, then why has it taken you Oseans this long to push us back?" Mihaly asked.

"Enough! We can trash talk about each other later. Right now, we have to stop the Alicorn at all costs. General, Princess, can you get any Erusean forces to help?" David asked.

"You already heard what my generals had to say." Rosa said.

"I can get my squadron here, but that's all the help i can get. And i don't know if they'll be coming or not." Mihaly said.

"Make the call, General. We need all the help we can get." David said.

…

Entering the 767 that served as the AWACS, Rosa and Mihaly called his home base in Erusea.

"You sure this line is scrambled?" she asked.

"It is." Longcaster said.

"Hello?" Wit asked, picking up the phone.

"Wit, this is Princess D'Elise. Long story short, we need your help with the Alicorn. I assume you know about the rogue submarine." Cossette said.

"We know about it. Mihaly said that he was going to help Three Strikes destroy the sub. I will admit, he's got balls the size of a titan. What was this about needing our help?" Wit asked.

"Yes. We need your squadron's help. The Erusean brass isn't lifting a finger to help and…" she started when Wit interrupted.

"So, you want us to risk our lives on a suicidal mission. Do you know how dangerous this sub is?" Wit asked.

"Well, i can't say." Rosa sheepishly said.

"But you know it's enough that one mistake will kill all of us. Now that's not what irritates me. You, the leader of Erusea, didn't act fast enough and gave the military enough time to stall and look for a way out. Why should we obey your orders?" Wit asked.

Rosa sat in her seat, defeated. Wit was right. Because of her inaction, millions were going to die. What right did she have to risk the lives of more people?

"You will do it because it must be done." Mihaly said, determination and pure grit coming from his voice.

"You will do it, because no-one else can. And if you don't, millions will die. This is what has always set our people apart, a thousand years of sacrifice in our veins. And every generation must know it's own suffering. I piss on those who let this happen, on both sides. And i curse the price we'll pay if we fail our mission. But i've made my bed. Now you make yours, and get your asses over here so we can end this threat once and for all." Mihaly said.

Wit put the phone down, letting Mihaly's words sink into his head. He told Mihaly how he and the squadron wanted to liberate Shilage and Voslage from Erusea, but he now realized it would all be for naught if a nuclear war broke out.

"You can count on us, Mihaly. We'll be there ASAP." Wit said.

Rosa didn't know what to feel. On one hand, she was happy reinforcements were coming to help destroy the Alicorn. But on the other hand, the response Wit gave her was grim. He was more than happy to follow Mihaly on a suicide mission. He was quite stubborn when Rosa asked. Would her people still follow her?

"So, what's the word?" Trigger asked, seeing the two Eruseans walk out of the aircraft.

"Mihaly's squadron is coming over tomorrow. Thank god." Rosa said.

Mihaly and Trigger only had grim looks on their faces. Both knew that four additional pilots wouldn't be enough.

"What's with you two?" Rosa asked.

"Go thru enough battles, and you tend to pick up a few things. Four extra fighters won't be enough to destroy the Alicorn." Mihaly said.

"Then why did you ask for them?" Rosa asked.

"Because it's all we have left. Erusea and Osea are being bled dry from this war." Mihaly said, as they headed to one of the break rooms.

"What about Yuktobania? Erusea is friendly with them." Cossette said.

"They don't want any part of this war. And even if they wanted to help, they're on the other side of the damn globe. By the time they get here, they'll be backing up a radioactive graveyard." Trigger said.

"Not to mention the central command will never stoop to asking anyone. They said that the sub has mutinied. As if that'll wash their hands clean." Mihaly said, pouring a glass of juice and downed it as if it were a shot glass. He then poured two more drinks and handed them to Trigger and Cossette. Cossette raised an eyebrow at the gesture; it was something he did with his own squadron. In a way, he was telling Mihaly and Trigger they were honorary members of Sol squadron.

Mihaly's cellphone rang, and looked at the ID.

"Damn it." he said, answering the phone.

"General Shilage. I was hoping to talk. You didn't think we'd pick up you and Cossette's plea for help." General Reynaud said.

"What have you done with my boys?" Mihaly asked.

"Nothing at the moment." Reynaud said.

"What do you want?" Mihaly asked.

"You come back to Farbanti, and we'll forget all that's happened." Reynaud said.

"No." Mihaly growled.

"General, we gave you your wings back. You've served us well. Why throw it away?" another officer asked.

"Because what you're doing is wrong. You said i served Erusea. I'm still serving Erusea, by trying to prevent a nuclear war." Mihaly said.

"By working with the Oseans?" the officer asked.

"If working with the Oseans will prevent the apocalypse, than so be it." Mihaly declared.

"General, what you're doing is treason!" another voice said.

"Ah. Secretary Nots. I assume i'm talking with the central committee. Well, if it's treason to try and stop a nuclear war, than so be it." Mihaly said.

"Mihaly, you'll lose everything. Your assets seized. You'll have no standing, no home in Erusea. If you ever return, you'll be killed. You'll be left with nothing!" Nots said.

"Except my honor. You idiots really don't understand me at all. I took the job because i wanted to fly again. I never concerned myself with the politics of Erusea. And since my reward for trying to stop a nuclear war is to be kicked out of the air-force, i'll just join up with Osea and help them kick your ass. Once Erusea loses the war, i'm free to do whatever i want." Mihaly smiled.

The other side was silent, the committee clearly didn't anticipate this.

"Also, Princess Cossette can easily revoke your decisions with her word alone." Mihaly said.

"You really think we didn't consider that? We looked at the footage. You warned her of the dangers, and she still went with you. Princess, you there?" Reynaud asked.

"Yes. I'm here." Cossette said.

"Ah. The puppet leader. If it wasn't for you and your father, we wouldn't be in this mess. As of this moment, you're no longer the leader of Erusea. The central committee will take charge of Erusea." Reynaud said.

"What?!" Rosa exclaimed.

"We just called a session of no-confidence. If you were here, you would have been able to contest it. But i doubt it would have changed the outcome. Good day." the Erusean said, hanging up the phone.

All three of them just looked in shock. Mihaly had a stoic look on his face, as if he had actually planned to defect to Osea one day. Rosa was on the verge of tears, now in exile from her homeland.

"I can't believe this." she said.

"Rosa…" Trigger said reaching out to the grieving Princess. She stood up and ran out of the room, struggling to hold back her tears.

"What a fucked up world we live in." Trigger said, grabbing a bottle of alcohol. He poured two glasses full and handed one to Mihaly.

"To our fucked up situation." Trigger said, raising a glass.

"To the open skies." Mihlay countered.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The next morning, Trigger spent the time working on his fighter, arming it with anti-ship missiles. He found Mihaly doing the same thing with his aircraft. Trigger could only chuckle. Everyone else on the base either avoided Mihaly and Rosa or ignored their presence, and he couldn't blame them.

"Trigger. How are you holding up?" Huxian asked, approaching him.

"I've got a lot on my mind. We're facing down a nuclear mad man, Mihaly says he could turn and fight with us, something's gotta give!" Trigger exclaimed, slamming a hand against the airframe.

"You need to get laid, Trigger." Huxian said, laughing when Trigger slipped with one of his tools.

"And i suppose you'll help me with that." Trigger said, rolling out from under his plane and headed to the rear.

"Well, why not?" she asked, when Rosa came to speak to them.

"Hello, princess. Is everything alright?" Huxian asked.

"Considering i was evicted from my nation, things could be worse." Rosa said.

"You're still alive. That's something to be thankful for." Trigger said.

"Well, there's that. So, what were you two talking about?" Rosa asked.

"I was telling Trigger he needs to get laid." Huxian said.

"Well, he has two beautiful woman to help him out with that." Rosa said, noticing Trigger staring at the engines of his aircraft.

"Trigger, you alright?" Huxian asked, waving her hand in front of Trigger, only for him to grab the wrist in a tight grip. With a smile on his face, he turned to Rosa.

"Rosa, get suited up. I'm thinking of taking a girl for a ride." Trigger said.

Rosa squealed like a schoolgirl, pulling Trigger into a bone crushing hug.

"You're welcome." he said, trying to breath.

Climbing into the aircraft, Trigger taxied onto the runaway and took to the skies. Rosa looked around, seeing the clouds fly past her at supersonic speed. Upon reaching a high enough altitude, Trigger slowed to cruising speed and leveled out. Layers of clouds could be seen for miles on end.

"Trigger, this is beautiful." Rosa softly said.

"It is. Away from the blood and bullets, i come up here just to relax. Almost as if i'm at peace again." Trigger said.

"Peace." Rosa said. Trigger shut the comms, letting Rosa speak her mind. Rosa then sang, catching the ace off guard. Trigger closed his eyes, letting the words and smooth voice sink in. As far as Trigger was concerned, he was in heaven. And he didn't want to descend.

"Hold on tight, Rosa." Trigger said.

"Trigger, what are you doing?!" Rosa asked, shrieking the last word as Trigger pulled a Kulbilt, tossing both passengers upside down and upright again. He accelerated forward, pulling tight turn after tight turn. Rosa laughed with joy as Trigger pulled out all the stops he could in close quarters combat.

Mihaly headed to see Wiseman, finding him in his office.

"Mr X. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Your best pilots. Tell me everything about them." Mihaly said.

"I have the files on hand…" Wiseman said, but was interrupted by Mihaly.

"I want to hear from the leader, you." Mihaly said.

"First, we'll start with Trigger. You and him have dueled several times in the war. He's most likely the other side of your coin." Wiseman said.

"What about the others?" Mihaly asked.

"Next is Count. He's a glory hound. Not much to say about that." Wiseman said.

"Is he the guy that ran from me during the war?" Mihaly asked.

"It's not just Count. You killed dozens of Osean and Usean pilots during the war." Wiseman said.

"But i'm betting those pilots were ordered to retreat. When Count ran from me, was he ordered to do so, or not?" Mihaly asked.

"No. He acted on his own accord." Wiseman said.

"So, we're going up against a weapon that can destroy the world. And i have to worry if one of my wingman is going to run at the first sign of trouble. You should have kicked him out of the LRSSG." Mihaly said.

"Is that what you would have done?" Wiseman asked.

"Yes. If he can't handle the missions, than he shouldn't be in this war. Who's next?" Mihaly asked.

"Next is Huxian. She and Count don't get along. Credits Trigger with saving her live many times during this war. I'd say she's infatuated with him, but anything's up in the air at this point." Wiseman said.

"She has a crush on the pilot with the three strikes. I can tell." Mihaly said, watching as Wiseman spat out his coffee.

"If so, she's hiding it well." Wiseman said.

"After her last mission, I doubt it. But that's none of my concern." Mihalys said.

"General, not to intrude but how would you know if Huxian has a crush on Trigger or not?" Wiseman asked.

"Princess Cossette gave me all the intel i need. She's also infatuated with Three Strikes. In fact, you'll want to read this." Mihaly said, reaching inside his flight jacket and pulled out an envelope. Wiseman opened it and read the letter.

"Dear General Shilage, your unofficial orders is to try and capture three strikes and bring him to me. I have something special planned for him. PS, don't bother me at night after you bring him."

"As you can tell, she's nuts." Mihaly said.

"How long have you kept this letter?" Wiseman asked.

"Long enough. I keep it to remind me that the Princess has lost her marbles." Mihaly laughed.

"You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out the intentions of this letter. And now she's here in close proximity to her crush. You think this will be a problem?" Wiseman asked.

"Twice three strikes has dueled me in dangerous circumstances. Once at Yinshi Valley in that thunderstorm. Second was over San Salvacion in pitch black using the buildings themselves to help him. Smart." Mihaly said.

"Your point?" Wiseman asked.

"If he can do those things, then he shouldn't have any problem fending off the advances of Rosa and Huxian." Mihaly said.

…

Rosa found herself standing in a park, seeing people play around. She saw Mihaly watching his granddaughters play around with Huxian and Trigger, of all people. She approached them, and was pulled into a kiss by Trigger himself. Trigger asked he what was wrong, but she couldn't hear him. She absently walked away, focused on the sky.

A bright flash occurred, followed by an intense heat wave that burned everything in its path. Rosa collapsed to the ground, screaming in unbearable pain as her flesh was melted off. The last thing she saw before she went blind was seeing her flesh boil and melt away.

"AGHHHHHH!"

Rosa woke up screaming in pure terror. She tossed the covers off and threw on some spare clothes that she found. She walked thru the hallway of the barrack, seeing Trigger's room. She knocked onto the door and watched Huxian open the door.

"Princess?" she asked.

"Sorry. I was looking for Trigger." Rosa said.

"Let her in, Huxian." Trigger said, appearing from the shadows.

Rosa came in, under the gaze of Huxian.

"Anything to drink?" he asked.

"No, thanks. This is going to sound silly. Had a nightmare." she said.

"Nothing silly about that. I've had my share of nightmares from this war." Trigger said, sitting next to Rosa and pulled her into his embrace.

"But still. I am… was the leader of Erusea." Rosa said.

"Once we retake Farbanti, you'll be the leader again." Trigger said.

"I'll have my work cut out for me. I never imagined this would happen." Rosa said.

"Mihaly said you were interested in me. How'd you hear about me?" Trigger asked.

"Mihaly himself. He told me all about the duels he had with you. He really wanted to fight you again. I looked you up, did some searching for myself. I know a little of you. You have an… interesting career path." Rosa said.

"Fighter pilot accused of killing Harling, worked in a penal unit, was pardoned because the brass got their head out of their asses, and here i am." Trigger said.

"Can i ask a question? What was it like?" Rosa asked, not noticing Huxian trying to use hand signals to stop Rosa's question.

"I'll tell you some other time. But don't ask again." Trigger said.

"Of course. Anything else you want to tell me?" Rosa asked, snuggling up to Trigger.

"What do you want to know?" Trigger asked.

"Anything and everything." Rosa said, planting a kiss on his neck.

"Well, i'm basically your average man. I like boxing, riding motorcycles, rock music, the usual stuff. I was rather hot-headed in my past. Would get into some fights. Not because i was angry, but just because i enjoyed a good fight. I got along well with most people." Trigger said.

"Most people?" Huxian asked.

"If you betray me, i'll try and kill you." Trigger said.

"That explains a lot." Huxian said.

"What happened?" Rosa asked.

"Trigger was rather aloof early in the LRSSG. It wasn't until we took out one of your arsenal birds that he changed. You weren't to keen on making friends. Let alone trusting the mechanics with your plane." Huxian said.

"The air-force threw me under the bus. I had every reason not to trust any of you. Remember that one asshole, Okumori?" Trigger asked.

"How could i forget? I don't think anyone in the LRSSG was friendly with him. You almost killed him." Huxian said.

"Yep. Beat his ass to a bloody pulp, came close to shanking him. If it wasn't for Wiseman, he'd be dead." Trigger said.

"You got thrown into prison if i recall correctly." Huxian said.

"And i still don't give a fuck." Trigger said.

"So, what was your opinion of Trigger?" Rosa asked.

"He earned my respect the time he arrived. He saved my ass from Mr X back at Yinshi valley. Took out a prototype drone that even Strider squadron, all four of us, couldn't do. Over time, the rest of the pilots began to like and respect him. Blew the hell out of your base at Snider's top. How did you do that?" Huxian asked.

"Taking out the platforms. I got in close, armed my guns and i just started blasting." Trigger said, motioning with his hands.

"What about the other pilot? What did he call himself…" Rosa started.

"Count. And no, it's not a royal title. He told me that he faked being a member of royalty. And he always inflates his kill count." Trigger said.

"Fucking glory hound. He ran like a little bitch against Mr X at Yinshi valley. And again over San Salvacion. Were his balls cut off long ago?" Huxian asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Back in the 444, no-one took him seriously at all. During one operation, we were flying in a sand storm to destroy Erusean fuel trucks. He flies off towards the Erusean border and brings back a shit-load of drones with him. And when everyone, man and drone, is in the dust duking it out, he doesn't even come close to helping us. I mean, my HUD was barely holding, i was running out of missiles and i still was blasting drones left and right." Trigger said.

"I take it the rest of your squadron didn't like him." Rosa said.

"They like him. Because he's the squadron's fool. Always blabbering about his achievements, yet can barely back it up. Trigger is different. More calm and collected in combat." Huxian said.

"Sounds like Mihaly. He's aloof, stoic. Fits the strong silent type. No wonder you and him are friends." Rosa said.

"I wouldn't say friends. We have a grudging respect towards each other." Trigger said, as Rosa and Huxian pushed him onto the bed.

"Trigger, you saved my ass. From Mr X, those bats, consider this me owing you." Huxian said, as she stripped in front of him.

Trigger smiled in response, seeing the beautiful pilot stand nude above him. Rosa started to remove her cloth when an idea came to her head.

"Trigger, since i came here i haven't been properly searched. You wouldn't let a potential enemy walk around without being searched, would you?" she asked.

"You're right. We wouldn't. Stand, princess. Legs wide apart, hands up." Huxian said.

Rosa followed Huxian's instructions, seeing Trigger approach her.

"Remember. If we find contraband, you'll be thrown in the slammer." Trigger said, trailing his hand up her leg. Rosa giggled and laughed, catching Trigger's attention.

"Ticklish. Foolish to let your opponent see a weakness so soon." Trigger said, getting on his knees. Huxian removed Rosa's upper clothing while Trigger removed her pants with his teeth, trailing his tongue across her groin. Rosa bucked her hips against Trigger, feeling him lick her vulva.

"Holy shit, Trigger. Did you and Huxian ever…" Rosa said, when Huxian gently kissed her. Rosa looked at her, seeing the lust in her eyes.

"No, he hasn't. Trigger, on your back." Huxian said, watching as Trigger lay on his back. Rosa straddled him, guiding his dick inside her. She rocked her hips back and forth, feeling Trigger deep inside her.

As Rosa rode Trigger, Huxian felt Trigger's tongue inside her, stimulating her to the brink. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him deeper against her, if it was possible at all. Huxian gyrated against his face, feeling her juices leak out and trail down her legs. Both women collapsed next to Trigger, the trio exhausted from their romp.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Get up. We're training today." Count said, banging on the door. Trigger opened the door, rubbing his eyes awake.

"You okay, Trigger?" Count asked.

"I'm fine. Was very busy last night." Trigger said, opening the door wider to show Huxian and Rosa. Count quickly put the dots together and smirked.

"Damn Trigger. If word gets out, everyone on this base will hate you. You three better have good poker faces." Count said.

"Good luck with that." Huxian said, as she followed Rosa out of the room.

Everyone gathered in the briefing room, as Wiseman and Mihaly faced the pilots. The pilots were loath to take orders from an Erusean ace, but knew they needed all the help they would need if they were to destroy the Alicorn.

"We're going to drill. Based on Trigger's gun camera footage, those enemy pilots will throw everything they have against us. We need to be prepared for that. They may even commit kamikaze attacks." Wiseman said.

"So, what's this training going to be?" Count asked.

"It'll be everyone against me and Trigger. It goes without saying that we're the best pilots on the base. If you guys can hold out long enough, or claim a kill against us, training's over." Mihaly said.

"Oh shit." Lanza said.

"If you think i'm dangerous, i believe these enemy pilots are worse. I'm not crazy enough to commit a suicide run against my enemies." Mihaly said.

"We've yet to see that happen." Huxian said.

"I hope you're right, ma'am. But if we fail, we'll have front row seats to the end of the world. We can't afford to take any chances." Mihaly said.

"Come on. It's just two pilots. Granted, it's three strikes and the Erusean terror." Count said.

The room went silent, as the pilots knew they had always fled away from Mihaly. Now they were being asked to fight him and Trigger.

"That's the mission. Mihaly has helped equip our planes with paintball munitions, says that's how the Erusean air-force trains its pilots. But just in case, Mihaly and Trigger will be armed with standard munitions. If the Eruseans come knocking, at least we'll have our heavy hitters to back us up." Longcaster said.

"Where's the training going to be?" Jaeger asked.

"San Salvacion. We'll use the city and buildings as an obstacle course. A smart soldier will use the obstacles to fight for them. Remember Yinshi Valley?" Mihaly said.

"That was a good fight." Trigger said.

The pilots headed to their aircraft, when Mihaly pulled Trigger to another direction.

"If we take our Flankers, they'll be slaughtered within the first two seconds. We'll take Tiger-2s to even the match." Mihaly said.

"Been a while since i flown one." Trigger said.

…

"LRSSG, you have permission. All flights have been cancelled and turned away. Sky is yours." the air controller said.

"Thanks. LRSSG, out." Longcaster said.

Mihaly and Trigger accelerated away from the LRSSG, discussing the final plan.

"Trigger, leave Count to me." Mihaly said, turning to face their 'foes'.

"He's all yours. Bout time he gets taken down a peg." Trigger said.

"All pilots, let the feast begin." Longcaster said.

"The feast?" Mihaly asked.

"Just go with it." Trigger said.

If anyone was with Mihaly, they'd notice he was having a thousand yard stare. He was seriously beginning to reconsider all the mistakes he did in his life, culminating with helping the government build up the drone program.

Trigger raced forward, firing a missile at Skald's fighter, painting the left wing with paint.

"Damn! Didn't even get a shot off." he said, as he flew off the battlefield. Huxian trailed Trigger, only for Trigger to run her thru the school of hard knocks.

"Damn, you're a slippery bastard Trigger. Hold still, goddamnit!" She exclaimed, as Trigger weaved in and out of the many sky-scrapers. Huxian didn't even think about following Trigger thru the landscape. Lanza fired a missile at Trigger, distracting him.

"The tables have turned, Trigger." Lanza said, now on his tail. Trigger tightly turned against Lanza, scanning up and down, hoping to find a weakness. Spotting a thick patch of clouds, he sharply pulled up into the clouds and used the clouds to circle around Lanza.

"Oh shit." Lanza said, as a missile broke thru the clouds and splattered his plane with blue paint. Huxian looked at Trigger wide eyed. He suddenly turned towards her, gunning for her.

"Oh fuck!" she exclaimed, and was now running away from Trigger. She also bobbed and weaved thru the buildings, even buzzing one of the bridges.

"Who the hell is this guy?" she asked, seeing Trigger stay on her like glue. The familiar missile warning came thru her ears, and she watched as Trigger fired another missile, followed by a burst of gunfire.

Mihaly was busy cutting a swath of destruction thru the Osean pilots. He'd get in close, fire a missile at point blank range, rinse and repeat.

"Is this guy even human?" Jaeger asked, as he pulled away from Mihaly. Mihaly grinned behind the oxygen mask, as Jaeger wasn't going down without a fight.

"Good shooting." Mihaly said, as he barrel rolled to get behind Jaeger. He fired another missile and claimed Jaeger as another kill.

"Damn, Mr X. I can see why everyone is afraid of you."

"That's how i got many of my kills. Get in close so no-one knows you're there." Mihaly said, waggling his wings.

"Woohoo! I'm right here!" Trigger exclaimed, chasing down Huxian and two other pilots firing everything he had.

"Of course, there are also other schools of thought." Mihaly said, rolling his eyes.

"How many have we got left?" Trigger asked, nailing Huxian's plane with paintball bullets.

"I think Count's all that's left." Huxian said.

"And he ran the second the shooting started. Can you imagine such a cowardly creature?" Trigger asked.

"Yes." Huxian deadpanned.

"Trigger, we got one more goose to fry. You look, i shoot." Mihaly said.

Trigger took point, looking upward to see the last enemy. He aimed his nose at the sun and accelerated upward, wondering if Count was there.

"Count, where are you?" Trigger asked.

"Right here." he said, diving down from the sun, guns blazing. Trigger and Mihaly broke away, watching as Count pulled up to engage his foes.

"Mihaly, he's all yours." Trigger said.

Mihaly accelerated forward, latching onto Count like a hungry predator. Count knew he was screwed. He was more than happy to watch Scream be tormented by Mihaly and Trigger, except he was now in her place. No matter what he did, Mihaly was many steps ahead. Mihaly pulled the trigger, sending paint downrange and coated Count's F-15 with green paint all over.

"All pilots, training's over. Head back to base." Longcaster said.

Mihaly took the rear position, observing the Osean pilots in front of him. From what he could tell, they were experienced and capable pilots. But they had no coordination. That could be a big problem when facing the Alicorn.

…

"So, how was the training?" Rosa asked.

"Mr X and Trigger kicked our asses. Are you guys even human?" Huxian asked.

"I can give you a blood sample right now." Trigger said.

"For all we know, the two are terminators sent back in time by the human resistance against the machines." Rosa jokingly said.

"You mean the drones? They're good, but not good enough against a human. I must have killed dozens during the war." Trigger said.

Rosa thought back to her time at the EASA air-base. She was friendly with Mihaly, his squadron, and his granddaughters. Her thoughts went to Ionela and Alma. By now, they must have heard word that she and Mihaly had all but defected to Osea, and would purposefully forget to tell them that they were trying to stop a nuclear war.

"I hope they're okay." she said.

"Hope who's okay?" Trigger asked.

"I'm friends with Mihaly's granddaughters. I met them while visiting the air-force base." Rosa said.

"Why would his granddaughters be at an air-force base?" Huxian asked.

"You'll have to talk to Mihaly about it." Rosa said.

"You think the government will harm his granddaughters, or his squadron as payback?" Trigger asked.

"I hope not. He cares about them. That's why he joined you guys to destroy the Alicorn." Rosa said.

Mihaly was sitting next to his fighter, a grim expression on his face. He pulled out a photo of his granddaughters, seeing their smiling faces.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." he said.

Putting the photo away, he looked at the vast skies above. For a brief moment, he was tempted to hop into his plane and head to the base. But even if he could make it that far, there was no way knowing if the Radicals hadn't moved his granddaughters away. Or worse…

"No. They wouldn't kill them." he said, his thoughts going to doctor Schroeder. His daughters had warned him about the odd doctor. Mihaly observed him and figured he had a detached view of the world around him.

But the thought was still worrying. He clearly remembered one of Schroeder's aids said that Mihaly had beautiful granddaughters. Even though she said that as a kind gesture, Mihaly was always suspicious. He kept an automatic pistol with him at all times, and even though his squadron was at the base, he wanted to protect all of them.

"I'll protect them when we take Farbanti. No matter what." Mihaly said.

Night came, and Rosa found herself wandering the base alone. Everyone was asleep, with only a skeleton crew staying up. She entered one of the break rooms, seeing Mihaly sitting in front of a lit fire.

"Can't sleep, Princess?" Mihaly asked.

"No. We could be asked to fight the Alicorn tomorrow, or within a few hours. And even if we survive…" Rosa said.

"I know. I'm worried sick about my granddaughters and my squadron. But all i can do is wait." Mihaly said.

"Sounds like you've come to terms with it." Rosa said.

"I haven't. I've learned over the years to suppress my emotions, but it's boiling beneath the surface. It hurts like hell, leaving my boys and girls to an uncertain, if not a grim fate. And i don't want to go away." Mihaly said, clenching a fist in anger.

Rosa looked at Mihaly, seeing a new side of him. He was so stoic, so strong. He had an aura of invincibility, that nothing could stop him. His squadron clearly loved and respected him. He earned the nickname of 'stonewall' after taking out numerous Osean pilots, many times outnumbered and outgunned.

"I guess so. Hell, at least you can pick up a gun or fly a warplane. Me, i can't do anything compared to you and Trigger." Rosa said.

"You'll be the leader of Erusea again. That's something i couldn't do. Make a choice that will affect the lives of thousands." Mihaly said.

"I thought it would be easy. Hell, you make it look easy." Rosa said.

"Me? You're in charge of an entire nation. I'm only leading 4 men into battle. It's quite a difference." Mihaly said.

"Take it from my perspective. It's not. I envy you, Mihaly. Your presence alone inspires soldiers to fight harder and win." Rosa said, when Mihaly interrupted.

"You've lead Erusea this far. Remember, Cossette. It was the generals and political leaders of Erusea that kicked you off your throne. Not the people. They still love and respect you." Mihaly said.

"I don't know. When i was asking your squadron, they all but refused to answer. And they're right. I've been making mistakes, and because of my inaction, the world could end. You gave a speech, and inspired your pilots. They were willing to follow you into hell itself. If it wasn't for those damn radicals, they'd be here right now." Rosa said.

"Erusea is facing a difficult time. My pilots follow me because i've gotten them out of many bad situations. Once the war is over, you need to show some backbone. Show the people you'll face any hardship with them. And about advisors and such, i have one piece of advice. Demand perfection, and you'll get it from them. If you need any more advice, give me a call, Princess." Mihaly said.

Rosa could only grin. Despite being a hardened killer, Mihaly perfectly fit the father figure. She wanted to laugh, as she was getting fatherly advice from an old ace pilot who was far below her rank. But instead of laughing, she thanked him for his advice. Checking his watch, Mihaly stood up.

"I better get some rest, Princess. Like you said, we may be called to action tomorrow." he said.

Rosa watched as Mihaly left the room, when a young woman wearing a private's uniform almost walked into him.

"Oh, hello General. Mind if we talk?" she asked.

"Later, private. I need some rest." he said.

Rosa watched as the young woman followed the Erusean ace as he walked to his quarters. Rosa only facepalmed herself. When she heard news about Trigger and the LRSSG, she expected them to all be hardened soldiers. But after spending a few days with them, she was beginning to realize they were all fucking lunatics.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Rosa entered Trigger's quarters, seeing him come out of the shower wearing only a towel.

"Like your new uniform, Three strikes." Rosa teased, running her hands up and down his body. Both kissed each other, and Trigger felt Rosa remove his towel.

"So, how are you holding up?" Trigger asked.

"I'm doing well. General Shilage has given me some good advice. He's quite the father figure." Rosa said.

Trigger only chuckled in response. He couldn't imagine a hardened soldier like Mihaly being a gentle father figure.

Rosa was pushed onto the bed, with Trigger on top. Rosa quickly wrapped her legs around Trigger, wanting to feel him inside her. Trigger thrusted inside and out, watching Rosa moan and writhe beneath him in pleasure. The sight was arousing, and he fucked her harder with an increase in tempo.

"Trigger!" Rosa cried out, climaxing hard while feeling Trigger fill her up.

"That was amazing, Trigger. Where'd you learn to fuck like that?" Rosa asked.

Trigger didn't respond, but only smiled in response.

Both slept in each other's arms with content, not noticing Huxian sneaking in and snuggling next to Trigger. Morning came, and Trigger noticed Huxian.  
"Huxian, what time did you come in?" Trigger asked.

"Last night. Looks like i missed all the fun." Huxian said.

"Well, i'd be more than happy to give you a tour." Rosa said.

"That'll be later. We need to meet with Longcaster." Trigger said. Huxian pouted in response.

Everyone gathered in the briefing room, and Longcaster walked in.

"David, you're up." he said.

David appeared on screen, with blueprints from the Alicorn.

"We've looked over the intel General Shilage gave us. And here's the interesting part. Along with standard weapons, they have a 600 mm/128 caliber rail cannon. The barrel exceeds 70 meters! And it's range is 3,000 kilometers. Looks like you were right, General. This is a mobile Stonehenge." David said.

"You didn't believe me?" Mihaly asked.

"I thought it was hyperbole. But i was wrong. Anyway, the mini nuke they have, has a yield of one kiloton." David said.

"Not much of a nuke. That's no more powerful than the nukes in the 40's." Jaeger said.

"The captain said something about killing one million people. How's he going to accomplish it with that?" Rosa asked.

"He'll launch the nuke on September 19." David said.

"You're kidding. That's when Erusea lost the last war." Rosa said.

"Correct. Anti-war demonstrations and victory parades are in full swing in Oured." David said.

Rosa scoffed in response. She had always suspected that Osea was quite arrogant, and David just confirmed it, unknowingly. It was the unified forces of Usea that defeated Erusea, not Osea. She gripped her hands into a fist, remembering the aftermath of the war and that Osea maintained a large presence in the area. While most Oseans's ignorantly believed that Erusea alone protested the intruding presence, many countries on the continent were weary of Osea, but were so ruined economically they had no choice but to accept the Osean presence and aid. How convenient.

"There's about a million participants in total. That number is going to rise on the 19th." David said.

"But the nuke isn't that powerful. How is he going to pull it off?" Mihaly asked.

"Good question. Terminal guidance would be needed." David said.

"You're all thinking too much. We sink the sub, it's problem solved." Huxian said.

"Crude, but effective." David said.

"Crude?" Huxian asked.

"This is the Alicorn's expected course." David said, showing it up. Everyone watched as he explained where to catch the Alicorn. It relied on escorting the patrol aircraft until they dropped enough sonobuoys to pin down the sub.

"Once it's dropped, the fleet will commence an attack with ASROCs and sink it." David said.

"How many rockets will we have?" Mihaly asked.

"Only 4. We won't have any second chances." Wiseman said.

"Who'll be flying, Wiseman?" Count asked.

"Everyone, except me. General Shilage, you'll be Trigger's wingman. I want my heavy hitter's working together." Wiseman said.

"The Erusean terror is flying with us?" Skald asked.

"I said i'd help destroy the Alicorn, and that's what i'll do." Mihaly said.

"If you don't mind, I'll go with you guys." Rosa said.

"Excuse me?" Wiseman asked.

"I have every reason to see this monster destroyed. I made the mistake of not ordering this sub destroyed when Torress mutinied. If we fail, both our nations will be destroyed in a nuclear war. I want to see this to the end." Rosa said.

"We only have two bi-seat Flankers. Who do you want to fly with?" Mihaly asked.

"Three strikes. You told me how he flies in combat. I want to see it for myself." Rosa said.

"Excellent. Everyone, get moving." Wiseman said.

…

"It's time for some treasure hunting, Trigger." Count said.

"Cut the BS and focus." Mihaly said

"Don't be such a hothead, Mr X. We all know what'll happen if we fail." Count said.

"This is patrol aircraft Specter 1. We'll deploy the sonobuoy barrier. We're all prepared to buy the farm, and that's why there's so many of us." the pilot said.

"According to calculations, just one needs to fly to locate it." another specter pilot said.

"No need to worry. We're all heading back in one piece." Mihaly said.

Flying ahead of the squadron, they ran into the fanatical SACS pilots from the Alicorn. Three Rafale M jets made a run towards the enemy patrol aircraft, only to be gunned down by the escorts.

"David, here's a question. How many aircraft can the Alicorn hold?" Wiseman asked.

"I'm guessing 20-30. Depends on aircraft type, but our intel is very limited. But with three strikes and Mr X, you can reduce them to a single digit." David said.

"Doesn't matter. We'll do our jobs so the patrol craft can do theirs." Mihaly said.

"Debris from the fallen aircraft falling in the water." a member of the submarine crew said.

"Let me know when the bodies… I mean the debris stop raining." Torres said.

"Jesus. This guy's insane." Rosa said, hearing his voice.

"Do you have a moment?" David asked.

"Kind of busy at the moment." Rosa replied.

"Two groups of demonstrators have clashed. People are running away!" David said.

"You're kidding!" Rosa said, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I see lots of signs held up. There are even banners flying in the air. They're advertising drones!" David said.

"You're in Oured?" Count asked.

"Of course. I live here. I haven't solved the terminal guidance mystery either." David retorted.

"I mean why aren't you running." Count said.

"You guys aren't running, are you?" David asked.

"Damn right." Huxian replied, smiling behind the mask.

Drones appeared from the horizon, a dozen in total. The escorts formed a defensive wall, firing missiles at the swarm of drones. About half the drones were destroyed, and the remaining began to pray upon the defenseless patrol aircraft.

"Shit! We got a drone incoming."

"Cyclops 2, take them out." Wiseman ordered.

One of the patrol aircraft was shot down, and Trigger gunned down the drone in response. He growled in anger, seeing the Osean fighters attempting to fight the drones as individual units.

"Three Strikes, you, me and Huxian form up. No single ship attacks. Engage as a formation." Mihaly said.

"General, you take the lead. I'll fly second." Trigger said. Rosa watched as the trio cut a swath thru the drones and carrier planes, buying time for the patrol aircraft.

"Trigger, is something wrong with Huxian?" Rosa asked, as Huxian struggled to keep up with Trigger and Mihaly.

"She's fine, Rosa. Shit!" Trigger exclaimed, seeing a missile appear behind him. He pulled the stick into his gut and turned as tight as he could. The drone stayed with Trigger, and was blown out of the sky.

"Don't worry Trigger. I got your back." Huxian said.

"Thanks." Trigger said.

No quarter was asked, and none was given. It was man vs drone, and they fought tooth and nail against their enemies. Trigger flew hard, taking out drones left and right.

"Thanks three strikes."

"Three strikes has our back." another pilot said.

"They must be very frustrated right now. It's nearly impossible to find us in these open seas." the Alicorn XO said.

"Come if you dare, three strikes." Torres said.

"We lost another one!"

"Damn it. I'm sorry, Trigger. That's my fault." Huxian said.

"Keep flying and keep fighting." Mihaly ordered.

"Copy that." Huxian said.

The lead pilot of the patrol aircraft responded with good news, telling them that all the sonobuoys were dropped. All that was left was the analysis and finding the location of the Alicorn.

"One ping, Alicorn." Trigger said.

"Trigger, you think we'll be able to find them?" Rosa asked.

"We will if they sing the Yuktobanian national anthem." Trigger replied.

"We have a bearing on the Alicorn. Trigger, find it." Longcaster said.

Trigger dove towards the water, sharply pulling up at the last second.

"Trigger, don't do that again. Please." Rosa said, clutching her stomach. She then opened the canopy and vomited outside the aircraft. Trigger followed the signal waves, and he heard a rapid pinging noise as the Alicorn was found.

"We got it. Now real it in." Longcaster said, only for the signal to be jammed.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked.

"They're jamming our signal. Bastard planned for everything." Mihaly said.

"Shit. They predicted we'd use a MAD!" David said.

Trigger and Rosa looked around, trying to find the source of the jamming.

"Does anyone see the source of the noise on the ocean surface? It's likely similar to a buoy." David said.

"David, i'm seeing it. A red buoy floating beneath us." Rosa said.

"Good eyes, Princess. Lets do it." Trigger said.

"Jammers must have been deployed before than. That's the only way they're hiding from us." Skald said.

Trigger destroyed the drone, hearing a muffled explosion.

"What the… a huge explosion just went off underwater!" Count said.

"A buoy that size can't produce that explosion." Rosa said.

"Princess, the Alicorn is using the noise for cover. It's trying to escape." David said.

The pilots spread out, destroying the buoy's that were spotted, getting one step closer to the Alicorn. Mihaly destroyed the last buoy, and everyone waited for the sub to be found. Trigger's eyes were glued to his radar.

"Hey, what's going on?" Count asked.

"We're still waiting for confirmation." David said.

"Goddamn it." Huxian growled.

"Huxian curses like a sailor." Rosa said.

"She also has good fists." Huxian added.

"Thank god." Trigger said, seeing the search radar. His eyes widened as the submarine was near the trench, close to escaping.

"Trigger, stop them!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Love to. But we got drones rising from the water." Trigger aid, as many drones engaged them on sight.

"Find the Alicorn. We'll keep them busy." Mihaly said.

"Trigger's been chewing bubble gum and kicking ass. And I… just pathetic." Huxian said.

Trigger followed the increasing pinging noise on his HUD, getting closer to his objective. The nose stopped and his HUD locked onto the Alicorn beneath the ocean.

"We got a positive ID on the Alicorn." Longcaster said.

Everyone broke from the scene, as the ASROC missiles were fired into the sea. Four explosions were seen, and the Alicorn broke thru the surface.

"Oh my god." Rosa said, seeing the massive size of the sub. This was the weapon they were going to fight. Now she realized why Mihaly was so dead set on fighting this thing, and had given classified information to the Oseans.

"Are you serious?! We didn't sink them?" Count exclaimed.

"You're wrong, Count. We backed them into a corner." Wiseman said.

Trigger and Mihaly dove first against the Alicorn, only to break off from the attack. The Alicorn unleashed a hellstorm of anti-air missiles, trying to knock out the Osean aircraft circling like hungry vultures.

"Fire everything at Three strikes and King! Forget everyone else!" Torres shouted.

Rosa screamed sheer horror, as a railgun slug went by her ears.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, as Trigger dove onto the supersub, taking out one of the rail-guns, while more anti-air missiles were fired.

"The sub's going under." Huxian said.

"You'll have to take out those drones first. When it surfaces, take out the ballistic tanks." David said.

"There is no retreat! You'll have to kill them all!" Torres exclaimed.

Trigger engaged the drones, firing another missile. The rest of the pilots pulled their weight, clearing the skies of drones. The submarine resurfaced, filling the skies with anti-air fire.

"How much can that thing take?" Rosa asked, as Trigger fired another missile at the sub, taking out a ballistic tank.

"Trigger, run!" Mihaly exclaimed, buzzing the submarine as the lone rail gun attempted to kill him. Trigger pulled in tight, dueling the lone railgun. He fired two anti-ship missiles, while the rail-gun fired one more shot.

"Trigger, you okay?" Count asked.

"I'm fine. The bastard really wants us dead." Trigger said.

Trigger pulled away, and Huxian blew the railgun to pieces. But that didn't stop Torres. The Alicorn had a seemingly unlimited supply of anti-air weapons, keeping the Oseans at bay.

"Hey, you have a minute?" David asked.

"We're busy at the moment!" Trigger retorted.

"It's the drones! They're providing the telemetry feed!" David said.

"Any idea how to stop it?" Mihaly asked.

"I'll have the air-force jam the entire region with their EW aircraft. Crude, but effective." David said.

"Bastard." Huxian muttered in jest.

The sub went under, and once again played the game of hide and seek. Trigger watched as his friends battled against the drones, taking them out one by one. The alicorn came out from its hiding spot, this time with a new trick up its sleeve.

"What the hell is that?" Mihaly asked, seeing energy shields appear around the Alicorn. He heard how the arsenal birds were protected by energy barriers, but now it appeared the Alicorn had the same tech. Mihaly dove thru the barriers, destroying another ballistic tank in the process. But no matter how many missiles were fired, the submarine was still floating, still fighting.

"That thing's fucking invincible. How the hell are we gonna stop it?" Trigger asked, buzzing the enemy warship.

"Take out the ballast tanks. If you destroy them, the Alicorn will sink." David said.

"How are you calling us?" Count asked.

"I'm using a pay-phone. Can't believe they still exist." David said.

"You heard him, everyone. Sink your teeth into the ballast tanks. Forget the anti-air guns. You'll have to weave thru the missiles." Longcaster said.

"Oh sure. Just weave thru the enemy missiles. What are you nuts?" Rosa asked, seeing the Osean planes take turns diving onto the sub, destroying the ballast tanks one by one. The submarine quit fighting, its crew and captain giving up.

"We surrender." Torres said.

"What?" Huxian asked, not believing him.

"This is the aircraft carrier submarine, Alicorn. We surrender! Stop shooting!" Torres said.

"All aircraft, cease fire." Longcaster said.

"That's a con man talking. I should know." Count said.

"This is bullshit. This is the best chance we have to prevent a nuclear war. Lets sink the bastard." Mihaly said.

"Can't believe i'm saying this. But i agree with Mr X. Lets just sink it!" Huxian said.

"Negative. We cannot attack those who have surrendered." Longcaster said.

"To hell with that. Lets shank this bastard!" Trigger exclaimed.

"I repeat, cease fire! If you shoot, it's a breach of international law!" Longcaster said.

"I repeat, we surrender!" Torres pleaded.

"What do we do?!" Huxian asked.

"Weapon use is prohibited!" Longcaster ordered.

"Why hold international law so dearly?" Count retorted.

"We'll quit being soldiers the moment we don't." Jaeger said.

"Then i'll happily quit my career!" Count replied.

Longcaster pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. His pilots were eager to kill Torres and those inside the sub, even if he wanted to surrender.

"Trigger, let me speak to Torres." Cossette said.

"What? Why?!" Trigger asked.

"Please!" Rosa pleaded, despite knowing that it was a futile gesture.

"You have one minute. Then we blow him out of the water." Trigger said.

"Captain Torres, this is Princess Cossette. Please, stand down! Killing a million lives is not worth it!" Rosa pleaded.

"Princess D'Elise. The naive little girl who plays at being leader. It's funny you talk about wanting to avoid a million lives dead, but what was going thru your head when you ordered your soldiers to take the Usean continent, and have drones launch attacks all over Osea?" Torres smirked.

Rosa wanted nothing more than to sink into the seat and avoid what she felt was everyone's glare.

"I'm David North, an analyst at the Osean Intelligence Agency. Captain Torres, we jammed your terminal guidance systems over Oured. Your shot will miss the mark." David said.

"Let me tell you a story, back when i was a naval gunnery officer. I had to aim at an enemy ship 30 kilometers away in the middle of a storm. The seas were rough that day, and i landed one of the two shots." Torres said.

Everyone watched as his final trump card was shown, a massive rail gun appearing from the vessel itself.

"Shit." Mihaly said.

"He's no intention of surrendering! Trigger, General, stop him!" David exclaimed.

"Target is the Osean capital of Oured! To take the lives of one million, 5,000 kilometers away by my own hands!" Torres ranted, proud of his skills.

With time running out, Trigger was forced to skim the water just to avoid the energy barriers and fired a pair of missiles at the cannon, hitting the front end. The railgun fired, sending its payload towards Osea.

"It fired!" Count exclaimed.

"It's okay. The shell will miss." David said.

It was silent for a few seconds before all hell broke loose. The Alicorn was now defenseless and the pilots now moved in for the kill.

"Load the next shell!" Torres ordered.

"Sir, the FCS is locked! Can't raise the elevation of the barrel!" the officer warned.

"Three strikes in the sky is the sign of an ill omen." Torres said, seemingly insane.

"Flood the aft tanks! " Torres ordered.

"Sir, that'll sink us!" an officer shouted.

"And that'll give the gun the elevation it needs!" Torres exclaimed.

"You're insane!" Rosa shouted.

"Don't you see? Ten million lives will be saved at the cost of a mere million lives!" Torres ranted. Trigger could only shake his head in disbelief.

"You liar! You just want to kill people!" David exclaimed.

Torres ignored David, and instead ranted on how beautiful that act of killing a million would be, much to the disgust and horror of his enemies.

"You're nothing more than a mass murder!" David said, revulsion in his voice.

"Then indulge me. What makes us any different? You want to kill the three hundred men on this boat to save a million. How is that different?!" Torres ranted.

"Trigger, General. Give him the answer! Have him take it to the bottom of the ocean." David said.

"My pleasure." Mihaly said. Closing in, he fired the last of his munitions at the base of the rail gun, with Trigger and the rest of the LRSSG behind him. Torres could only laugh with maniacal laughter as the rail gun was destroyed, flames spreading across the ship.

"One million lives!" Torres shouted, as his submarine blew wide open, splitting in two.

"Finally. It's over." Trigger said. He yanked off his helmet and mask, relaxing as much as he could.

"Princess, keep us steady." Trigger said, handing control to the princess. The rest of the squadron flew next to Trigger as Mihaly took up rear guard.

"Three strikes, you're one hell of a pilot. It's an honor to fight with and against you." Mihaly said.

"Thanks, General." Trigger said.

"There are some who send those around them to their doom. Like Captain Matias Torres, who was a devil incarnate. But there are others, others who show the way to everyone else. Those who stand at the forefront to cast a light. Those who follow them can't help but think they're in the right hands. That they'll make it. This is an era where there isn't a singular answer, like a quiz question. The world awaits a hero to keep the torch aloft, banishing the darkness." David said.

"Quiet the poet." Count said.

"That's a story i'm going to have to tell my kid." Jaeger said.

"All aircraft and David, the operation is complete. Return to base and get some rest. And hand me that sandwich along with the knife and fork." Longcaster said.

"You're eating on the job?" Mihaly asked.

"Of course. After an operation like this, i'm starving." Longcaster said.

"You're all fucking lunatics." Mihaly chuckled.

…

Back at the base, everyone gathered in the briefing room to await the news.

"Operation is complete." Wiseman said.

"Can we celebrate now?" Lanza asked.

"Sure." Wiseman said, much to the relief of the pilots.

"But your next operation is in 32 hours." Wiseman said, now seeing a different reaction from the pilots.

Trigger skipped the mess hall and headed to his quarters, collapsing on the bed. Rosa and Huxian entered the room and rolled Trigger onto his back, eyeing the exhausted ace.

"32 hours. You think that'll be enough time for him to rest?" Rosa asked.

"It will. Trigger's one stubborn bastard. He'll be fine." Huxian said.

"I hope." Rosa said, gently stroking Trigger's hair.

…

September 19, 2019

David finished putting in the final information about Trigger. He drank another cup of coffee, noting that he hadn't slept for the past 80 hours.

"Trigger, fighting alongside General Shilage. That's the craziest thing i heard." he said, pulling up a photo of Mihaly.

"Assuming that three strikes is a singularity, why not terminate him?" David asked.

"There is a fact that has been observed in all the missions three strikes has taken part in. All dependent elements that either mimic or follow the subject have increased chances of survival." Alex said.

"Try to be more sensuous." David said.

"Go Trigger's way, you'll make it. He leads the way." Alex said.


End file.
